I belong here
by liqouricewhip
Summary: One minute I'm being invited for lunch. The next I'm being thrown in the fungeon...Rancis is locked away and tortured...(I know right?)
1. Chapter 1

A/N I snorted sugar...

* * *

**_Not This Way_**

I held my swollen cheek, tears running down my face. At least the tears are cleaning some dirt off. She uses the curved end of the candy cane to push me up by the chin. This is not my Vanellope no. This is someone else entirely; someone that apparently hates me. Why? I do not know...or maybe it is my Vanellope. And all those years were just a really complicated ruse to get me to like her. That would be low, even for Turbo. I stayed by her side even when the others didn't.

Big mistake. I can see that as she walks circles around me, wondering where to strike next. The pain excruciating. I can barely stand. If I sit down or collapse, she would hit me harder, extend today's session. Either way it would be worse than it is now.

"An hour a day, keeps other girls away."

Her voice so sweet and calming; a voice that hides mad-girl. This is wrong, I can't fall for someone holding me prisoner...can I? So wrong...yet so right. I mean she acts different, that doesn't mean she's a different person. She's still my Vanellope, just...meaner.

A candy cane to the back of the knee makes me drop down, onto one knee. Vanellope grabs the back of my collar and pushes me onto the ground. "I will see you tomorrow Rancis." And with that she was gone.

I hated this, but being left alone was worse. Some nights I would disobey her orders on purpose, just so she would stay longer.

Now your probably wondering how the hell I got here. To be honest, I can barely remember. One minute I'm being invited over for some lunch, the next I'm being thrown into the fungeon.

The first couple of days, were probably the worst. It was at least three hour sessions. I don't know what her objective is, but it has to do with something about listening. The more I listened, the shorter the sessions became. So, I began listening. She liked that. The moment I stopped listening, she would extend the sessions. Unfortunately, the lowest she was willing to go was one hour.

Here's the messed up part. I look forward to our sessions. It's not that I like being hit, not at all. The only person I've been allowed to see the past couple weeks is Vanellope. She's the one person I see everyday. The only interaction I've been allowed at all.

No one would want to see me like this: injured, scared, dirty...broken. Now I know. She keeps me alone for a reason. She beats me for a reason. I'm surprised she waited so long after taking over again. After fifteen years of bullying, she snapped. Does that mean I'm not the only one to have gone through this? Taffyta, Candlehead, every racer was there. No one stood forward and stopped us.

This is our...my fault. I belong here. After all the crap I pulled. I belong here, with Vanellope. With Vanellope. A small smile spreads across my face. With Vanellope.

A/N How much drugs did I do? All of them


	2. This is the start

A/N You asked for it...I don't know why, but you did.

* * *

**_This is the start_**

Maybe starting from there wasn't good. You were probably wondering how I got there. I'll tell you

**_Three weeks ago_**

It was your normal Sunday. Vanellope usually held the roster races in the morning, just so she could get more work done each day. No one complained, it worked out for everyone. After the roster race, I was planning on going home to work on my kart. Vanellope had other plans for me. Not good ones.

"Hey Rancis!" She yelled as I tried driving away. I stopped and backed up.  
"Hey Van. What's up?" I asked, wondering what she wanted with me, hoping she wanted me.

"You're not doing anything right? I was hoping you could come have some lunch or something." I nodded my head rapidly, wanting nothing more than to dine with her. "Great! Well let's go." She drove towards the castle and I followed without question. That was my first mistake.

**_The Castle_**

She wasn't acting weird. She didn't look like she wanted to hit me, her look was normal. Calm hyperactivity, if that's even a thing. Me on the other hand, I was on edge, shaking. I've never been invited for lunch or anything like that, oh sure, we hung out on the track, but that was about it. I wanted to be with her more...I guess, I am now. Not exactly what I was thinking, but it's still with her, right?

Anyways, we were in the dining room, eating some candy, when she "dropped" her spoon...I don't even know why she had it in the first place. We were eating CANDY. How I fell for this trap is beyond my understanding. When I picked it up and tried handing it to her, she was mere inches from my face. Being me, I panicked, didn't know what to do. So I stood still, waiting for her to do something. And she did.  
"Boop." Boop? She said boop, then zapped me with a taser, dropping me to the ground and knocking me out.

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was. A huge metal door, chains attached to the wall. Not attached to me. For some reason, I was allowed to roam freely around the "room". For the majority of the night, my time was spent on trying to figure out how to get out. Unfortunately, not knowing how to break a large metal door was a problem. My second though was to eat my way out, but who knew what was on the other side of those walls.

It could have been hours or days, hell if I know, when Vanellope made her first visit. At first I was relieved, thinking she came to save me. How wrong I was. She ordered me to sit, for some reason I obeyed. She smiled sweetly. I found it relaxing, as she rubbed the candy cane on my cheek, then she pulled it back and slapped me with it. Making me fall onto my side. She ordered me to stand. I didn't listen, instead I stayed on the ground. Her sweet smile vanished with her next hit.

With no idea why she was doing this and not having the strength to fight back, still a little tingly from the taser. I was stuck with her. With her. She used the candy cane to grab the back of my jacket and lift me up. Then tripped me as soon as I was on my feet. She continued doing this until I couldn't even stand. Then she skipped out as if nothing happened. With no reason to move I simply stayed still.

* * *

A/N Not...no just no...


	3. Here I am

A/N I will never understand you people...I'll try, but it will never happend.

* * *

**_Here I am_**

So here I am. Trapped, broken. Smitten both emotionally and physically. I guess it could be worse. I don't know HOW, but it could be worse. She could just leave me in here to rot, then again I don't age. So more like she could leave me here until I kill myself. Okay maybe I wouldn't go that far. I would just re-spawn, you get the idea though.

Here's the problem. I've grown accustomed to the pain. It's like my body...can't not be in pain, if that makes sense. When Vanellope isn't torturing me, I have to be in pain, or my body will stop working. Literally. Okay, not literally, but it just doesn't want to listen. Every move requires a great deal of effort. If I'm not moving constantly, my legs shut down. So I'm stuck walking in constant circles. My arms don't even want to leave my side, like they're glued to me.

I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this up. Eventually, my bodies just going to quit, collapse on its self. Leaving me to lay there, until...when? If that does happen, what will Vanellope do? Throw me into a hole and bury me? Let me go, saying I had enough. Maybe that's what she's waiting for. Me to collapse. Well good luck with that. I'm not giving up that easily. I'll keep going until the games unplugged.

How? I can barely stand now, let alone keep walking. Sooner or later it'll be too much and then...well I guess, we'll just have to wait.

* * *

A/N Short...I know.


	4. On My Knees

A/N -drops short a*s chapter and runs-

At this point, I've stopped keeping track of the days. The hours. They've all blended together. Days turning into weeks. Weeks turning into months...I think. Truth be told, I have no idea how long it has been since I got locked in here. A while...a while since I've seen Vanellope.

Now her visits have become scarce. Maybe she has grown tired of torturing me. If that were true, she would have let me go. Unless she doesn't want me squealing. Not that I would. The consequences are clear. With everything she did when I DIDN'T do anything, I don't even want to think about what she would do if I told. There are too many risks. No. Being in here would be much safer than being set free. Out there, there are chances of me speaking about in here. But if I were to stay in here, maybe, I could be safe...

However in here, my body has given up on me. At the moment, I'm pressed against the wall, back first, legs sprawled out in front of me, eyes half lidded...all they want to do is close. I can't let that happen though. If I close them, then I have no idea if they will be able to open again.


End file.
